


Bandit Break

by DirtyComputer



Series: Break Series [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Creampie, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Humiliation, Instant Loss, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Squirting, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: The Boulder takes a decisive victory over Toph through unorthodox methods and claims her body as a reward.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Boulder
Series: Break Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009545
Kudos: 30





	Bandit Break

After the war, Toph decided to immerse herself firmly back into her passion: The Earth Rumble tournament series where she made a name for herself as the Blind Bandit. She came sporting an even sharper fighting style from her time with the Avatar and a newer, more confident look to match: A simple chest binding that barely kept her modest and a pair of tight green shorts. 

Of course, her return ended predictably: again and again she sported victory after victory that shattered the variety that had sprung in her absence. The crowd that once welcomed the return of the old fan favorite competitor soon started to see her as route and her victories dull. It didn’t help that her new choice of clothes made it even harder to leave certain unsavory feelings at the door. Toph’s new choice of outfit showed off her developing womanhood in a way that delighted her spectators as much as it frustrated them. It was a nice reminder that she was unobtainable. Far beyond their league in more ways than one. Toph played into it all of course, leaning into her mischievous side and becoming the heel every good wrestling story needed. 

And so when the unmistakable footsteps of an old rival stepped into the arena to face her next, she was delighted. She let out a boisterous laugh at the sight of him, immediately putting the crowd on edge. “Looks like the pebble bulked up a bit. Maybe in a few more years I could call you the rock.”

The pun got a predictable groan from the crowd that widened Toph’s grin. 

The Boulder smirked back at her, tightening his stance in a way that gave Toph pause. “The Boulder thinks this Bandit was cuffed and put on trial!”

The crowd exploded and Toph scoffed at their approval. . “My pun was way better than that, but whatever. Let’s see what you got, Boulder for brains.”

\--

The crowd yelped and hollered with each smack against her rear. The pure idea of the exposed flesh of a young woman was enough to send the most depraved underbelly in the earth kingdom into a tizzy. Just casually claiming practically had them bouncing off the walls. 

Toph could hardly do anything with her hands bound with rock and her face pressed so forcefully against the arena floor she could taste it. Her hands and feet were bound with blocks of earth. A dirty move, but not an illegal one in this environment. The Boulder was seated with the young bandit laid across his lap, completely at his mercy.

His free hand wandered over her toned back and squeezed the soft, pale globes while the other was pressed into the small of her back, making her truly immoble as she lay over his lap. A new level of shame and embarrassment washed over her. The entire time, the knowledge hung over her head that if she submitted the ref would call it a loss. 

“You know what to do, little one. The boulder will spare you any further humiliation if you just give him the titl-”

“Forget about it you overgrown pebble! I’d rather you drop a rock on my head right now than admit some beefhead loser can bend better than me-AH!”

The boulder didn’t have to respond. He simply gave her reddening asscheeks a firm smack. Another. Another. Each slap produced an adorable little squeak from the blind bandit. The perfect motivator for The Boulder to continue his badgering. The blistering red shockwaves that rain through her system with every smack were far from the worst thing she dealt with in a fight, but it sure was a destructive cocktail of humiliation and pain that had her more riled up than she should be.

“On second thought, punishment for this loud mouth brat might be what she needs. The Boulder senses her parents never taught her any manners.” He laughed. The crowd roared in agreement. Toph grew red in embarrassment, losing the fight against her binds and a heckling crowd at the same time. 

Anyone who’d been a fan of Earth Rumble series would find the situation cathartic. Toph had been sweeping the tournament with her underdog rival the Boulder trailing behind her for years now and leaning into the heel role the entire time. She was unstoppable. Insurmountable. And now the cocky brat had her face firmly in the dirt while The Boulder really broke her down. 

No one was more pleased with the encounter than The Boulder himself. His seismic sense training had paid off and now happy to reap the benefits, running his hands over the girl’s lithe body. His relationship with his rival was...complicated. He had always admired her physique, and the way it was all tied to one of the cutest girls in the earth kingdom wasn’t bad either. 

It all made justifying groping her easy, and her continued insistence on prolonging the fight made it easier to justify taking it further. Clearly she didn’t really mind getting spanked  
much in that case. Or she really was just stubborn and needed to be taught a lesson. Win win for him. 

Toph’s pride was already clearly shattering over the humiliation, so a much more gentle caressing of her backside. “What the-” She squeaked. “What kind of fight is this, you freak?” 

“One that was a long time coming, little one.” The boulder breathed, his usual boisterous tone turning dark and sinister. He didn’t plan on stopping until she conceded, and he knew damn well she never would as he ran his thick fingers through the valley of her ass cheeks. 

“I’ll drop a boulder on your stupid head! I’ll-ahh~” Toph’s tone suddenly shifted as he made contact with her wet slit. Her toes curled as he gave the snatch a gentle rub and savored the confidence in her voice getting traded out for vulnerability. He could already tell she was more sensitive to touch than most. A trait that excited him greatly as he began to toy with the girl’s nethers. Her toned waist wiggled and writhed underneath his touch in the most endearing way she struggled against him. He was addicted to her now, pushing his finger past her entrance and taking a few thrusts inside. He dug deeper and deeper, All the while, her body responded the way he expected it would. Her slit soaking wet in no time. her struggling became slower and less desperate, and a moan snuck past her teeth. A firm slap across her asscheek kept her sharp, the strained moan she let out getting a smile from him.

Toph couldn’t hold out long under this type of pressure, gritting her teeth as she spasmed underneath his touch. The Boulder smirked, knowing she was having an orgasm before she did as she let out a strained moan and wet the shorts bunched at her knees. For a split second, he stopped to admire the sight of the worn down little bandit, watching her muscles relax as she embraced her place in his lap.

The lull was long enough for Toph to get crafty, moving her feet just enough to launch a pebble into the Boulder’s eye. It was enough for her to wiggle free, breaking free of his grip on her feet. 

She didn’t get far before the shorts still wrapped around her ankles tripped her, sending her back on to the floor much to the audience’s delight. The Boulder was on her in an instant, this time snapping himself around her and pulling her into a bear hug. He rolled over, turning so that Toph was facing up toward the ceiling with him underneath. 

Toph had always sensed The Boulder was a well built man, but with their bare backs pressed against each other she was forced to confront just how chiseled he really was. His sweat coated abs pressed so deep into her back that she could feel the slow rise and fall of his breathing. The arm around her waist was like a tree trunk and the legs that were parallel beneath hers seemed even more impressive. The arm slowly rose past the thin bindings covering her nipples, eliciting a moan from the smaller girl. It rose until it had a soft lock around her neck, pulling her so close that he could get a whiff of her hair. Another arm fished around somewhere beneath her legs, guaranteed to be some sort of asset in her destruction.

A quick thumb across her clit confirmed she was still aroused. He smirked. “Don’t worry. The boulder never leaves his lovers unsatisfied. 

“But I don’t want t-Ah!” Toph tried to protest, but her train of thought was shattered when a large mass slapped against her pussy. The last thing she expected when she started this fight was for the boulder to pull his dick out, and the last reaction she expected from the audience was thunderous applause.

“W-wait-” Toph protested feebly, but the arm snapped around her chin tightened and the Boulder thrusted in, sending a new wave of sensations running through Toph that had her bruised, overstimulated body recoiling again. Slowly, but surely he eased her into the biggest thing she’s ever had inside of her snatch, relishing her drawn out moans and winces the entire way. 

The sounds of the crowd had faded into static as The Boulder felt the young earthbender coil around his throbbing member. Every inch he dug into her guts had him convinced he made the right decision. Her wet cavern gripped him like no other woman in the earth kingdom had and the way she strained against him only added to it. His only regret was that he couldn’t see her expression, but her strained, frustrated moans gave him all the context he needed. 

The crowd had dulled into a sea of whispers, genuinely entranced in the coupling as they watched the queen of the arena get thoroughly broken. It had grown quiet until the first loud slap of skin confirmed that the Boulder had bottomed himself out in the teen. Toph let out a chain of moans that was drowned out by the hooting and hollering of the crowd. Boulder’s grip on her upper body tightened as his pace continued to quicken. 

The Boulder could tell Toph had been unravelling for a while, but as her muscles loosened and her moans became less strained he knew he was reaching a breakthrough. She choked out a sob, her tongue dangling out of her mouth as she squirted onto the arena floor. “That’s a good girl.” The boulder grunted into her hair before turning her head just enough to kiss her on the lips. Toph could only let out a muffled moan in response. He pulled away from her, drool still connecting her small mouth with his. “Now who’s the best earthbender in the world?’

“You are, you idiot!” She sobbed, her body still twitching from the sensation. “I was wrong! You’re so much stronger! Please squeeze me even harder with those big, dumb muscles!” 

He laughed darkly into her ear, officially taking the excuse to slam into her harder and deeper than before. The rapid, loud slapping of skin colliding with skin paired well with Toph’s newly unhinged moaning. The symphony spurred the Boulder to strain his hips even more, fucking her with all of his animalistic strength. Months spent training and even longer spent lusting after the little spitfire were being channelled into each thrust, determined to utterly rock Toph’s world and thoroughly rearrange her insides while he was at it.

The crowd seemed just as involved, as the chaotic noise of the crowd steadily turned into a steady, rhythmic chant. “Knock her up! Knock her up! Knock her up!” The Boulder had never considered any alternative, but the encouragement pushed him along, moaning and groaning as the tension in his balls finally came undone. 

Toph let out a sharp groan as the first shot of hot spunk was fired straight into the back of her womb. All she could do was hold onto dear life as the Boulder slammed into her with a dozen more deep thrusts, each one carrying another firm helping of his seed. He groaned, kissing the back of her head as all of his pent up feelings toward the young girl turned into mush and got dumped straight inside her. She’d been filled to the point of overflowing immediately, the excess making a mess of their already sweat-drenched thighs. A finger drifting next to her face was taken into her mouth and suckled on without any prompting. The loudmouth had finally been pacified in the most satisfying way possible.

The Boulder had never found it so difficult to stand after a match in his life, but he persevered. He stumbled to his feet, the young Earthbender in one arm, before grabbing her by her legs and spreading the used, knocked up pussy to the crowd. Toph was thoroughly sedated, eyes half lidded as the crowd heckled her and called her a filthy slut in every way they could.

The Boulder didn’t stick around to reclaim his belt. Instead, Toph was pretty handily thrown over his shoulder with her ass hovering next to his chin. He left the arena to the sound of thunderous acclaim of the crowd, his true trophy in tow.


End file.
